ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
King Joe Zero
King Joe Zero is a variant of King Joe based on Ultraman Zero, and the first kaiju to appear in Ultraman Yugo. History King Joe Zero was present along with the other models in the Ultra Breaker Series during the battle that ended in the transportation of Ultraman Yugo and Alien Diabolus into an alternate dimension. King Joe Zero next appeared as its four individual ship modes as it pursued Yugo into Earth's atmosphere, blasting relentlessly away at him. The battle stretched to Tokyo, Japan, where King Joe Zero assumed its warrior form and proceeded to beat the weakened Yugo to the brink of death. The intervention of MEV, however, prevented the Pedan machine from finishing the job. Taking severe damage from their weapons, the robot was teleported away for repairs. After the defeat of the Alien Pedan assassins at the hands of MEV, the last one called King Joe Zero back to action with his dying breath. Now repaired and charged up with the Zero Ultra Capsule, the machine laid waste to the city in pursuit of Ultraman Yugo. MEV once again attacked the metal titan, but their assault was not as effective as last time. As King Joe Zero shot down jet after jet, Captain Kaori finally decided to release Enryo from captivity. Transforming into Yugo by willpower, he entered battle with King Joe Zero once more, only to be trounced easily, even his Fusion Stream leaving barely a mark. Left on death's door once again by the Dest Twin Shoot, Yugo's chances looked bleak; however, an unknown force suddenly materialized a Gene Brace and the Ultraman and Bemular DNA Orbs before Enryo. Utilizing the three devices, Yugo transformed into his first Fusion Set form: Alien. Now on an equal footing, Yugo and King Joe Zero were evenly matched in terms of strength. Yugo eventually materialized a Blazing Slash, with which he cut into the robot's torso before ripping out the Zero Capsule. King Joe Zero's enhanced power was lost, and it would soon meet its end by a Specium Heat Wave to its exposed core. The Awesome Truly Heroic Adventures of Ultraman Orb Dark Noir Black Schwarz If Em can get his hands on the Ark King Joe figure, Kit has given him permission to use it as King Joe Zero. Powers and Weapons * Zero Dest Slash: An improved version of the regular King Joe's Dest Ray, enhanced by Emerium energy. * Separation Ships: In only mere seconds, King Joe Zero can separate into four spaceships, and recombine back together again. Each ship can travel through the air, underwater or through space at incredible speeds, and fire a Zero Dest Slash. * Dest Twin Shoot: King Joe Zero opens the protector panels on its chest to reveal a pair of beam tubes, which fire a powerful beam based on the Zero Twin Shoot. This is its strongest attack. * M78 Pedanium: An even further enhanced version of King Joe Silver's Ultra Pedanium armor, which forms the structure and armor of King Joe Zero. Its durability is comparable to that of Ultraman Zero's Zero Sluggers. The flaw in production from Ultra Pedanium has also been fixed, making King Joe Zero resilient to electricity as well. * Pedanium Drill: King Joe Zero carries a small, dagger-like drill in its right hand. Its main use is in mining operations, though it can be used in combat as a weapon. ** Drill Heat Ray: King Joe Zero can fire a average-strength heat ray from the tip of its drill. * Autopilot: Rather than being piloted by the Alien Pedan, King Joe Zero can be put on autopilot, which came in handy when all its masters were killed by MEV. DestTwinShoot.png|King Joe Zero's chest panels open to fire the Dest Twin Shoot Weakness If the Zero Capsule is removed from its body, King Joe Zero will be weakened. Trivia * King Joe Zero is obviously based on the Ark toy of King Joe used for its image. ** A review of the toy can be found here. Category:MoarCrossovers Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Ultraman Yugo Category:Robots Category:King Joe variations Category:First Kaiju Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:King Kaiju Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Kit's Continuity